Field of the Invention
The subject invention system relates to an improved carbon dioxide welding gun, and more particularly to a welding nozzle which is constructed and arranged to provide a two-piece bushing which is easily and quickly removed or constructed into operative condition.
The nozzle of prior art carbon welding guns is arranged in a protective casing of the welding gun. Due to the fact that prior art nozzles utilize a flat orifice, carbon residues may accumulate around the nozzle during a welding operation. Further, high temperatures resulting from the welding operation may reduce the hardness of such prior art copper composition nozzles so that the orifice of such nozzles may be enlarged while the welding rod is penetrating through the central passage of the nozzle. Therefore, the nozzle of conventional welding guns must be replaced in a matter of hours during continuous welding operations. Due to these reasons, the nozzles of such prior art carbon dioxide welding guns are not overly practical and provide a less economical effect to the user when taken with respect to the subject invention concept system.
Still further, in the replacement of prior art nozzles, the outer protective casing must be initially detached and then the connector beyond the cable must be loosened to allow the inner welding nozzle to be removed for replacement. This is a very complicated procedure which is time consuming and increases the welding process costs.
With respect to the aforementioned inconveniences and disadvantages, the subject system provides an improved carbon dioxide welding gun which provides an efficient operation and performance criteria.
The main object of the subject invention is to provide an improved carbon dioxide welding gun which prevents accumulation of carbon residues and extends the surface life of the welding gun. Additionally, there is provided a two-piece bushing mechanism to interface with the welding nozzle so that the welding nozzle may be detached or set up into operative condition in an efficient manner.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be fully understood from the following description considered in connection with the accompanying drawings which illustrate the best mode of practicing the invention.